Molecular Immobilisation And Combustion
Molecular immobilisation and combustion is the ability to alter the speed at which molecules move, slowing them down to freeze an object or person in time (immobilisation), or speeding them up to cause an explosion (combustion). Characters *Gabriel Silvestor had this ability naturally. *Kelsey Cole has manifested this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked the ability from Gabriel. *Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 2 and in World 8. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Kelsey. *Noah Gray has also mimicked the ability. *Daphne Millbrook will manifest this ability naturally in future in World 8. *Lorelai Petrelli will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Gabriel Silvestor' With this ability, Gabriel could freeze things in time for a short while, and''' cause things to explode. He did this by using his hands to gesture his intentions, and focusing on the target he wished to either combust or freeze in time. It is unknown how he would select whether to freeze or combust. However, he never reached his full potential with this ability. '''Kelsey Cole Kelsey was shown to be losing control of the ability, and making random objects combust when she was afraid. She was not shown using the ability to immobilise, or using it deliberately in any way. She is currently learning to control it and use it more skillfully. 'Robert Max' Robert ought to have similar limits to his half-brother Gabriel, but is yet to display the ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too is yet to use the ability in either world. He would have similar limits to Gabriel in World 8, but in World 2 he has better control than Kelsey. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie mimicked the ability from Kelsey, but seems to have better control than her. She has never used it. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has never used the ability, and would have similar limits to Abbie. 'Daphne Millbrook' Daphne will share this ability will her half-brother, Gabriel Silvestor. She is yet to manifest it, but like him, she will be capable of causing objects to explode and freezing them temporarily in time. She will need to aim at the object with both her hands and her eyes. Originally, she will cause combustion when angry, and immobilisation when afraid, but she will eventually overcome these emotional controls, and will learn to access the two aspects consciously. 'Lorelai Petrelli' Lorelai will be capable of causing objects to explode by accelerating the movement of the molecules within them, and causing objects to freeze motionless by slowing and stopping the molecules. She will first be able to create explosions and then she will also develop the capacity to freeze a few months later. At first, she will struggle to differentiate between the two actions and will often combust when trying to immobilise, but she will eventually learn to control the ability and will be able to choose which effect she creates. She won't need any hand gestures or eye contact to use the ability, just a thought. Similar Abilities *Leptokinesis is the ability to manipulate matter at a molecular level *Molecular manipulation is the ability to maipulate molecules *Molecular acceleration is the ability to speed up molecules, causing heat and explosions *Molecular deceleration is the ability to slow down molecules *Molecular immobilisation is the ability to slow molecules until they stop *Spontaneous combustion is the ability to make objects burst out in flames *Hydroplosion is a similar ability which creates water-based explosions *Sonic combustion is the ability to create small explosions by expanding sound waves within the target *Induced explosion is the ability to create explosions *Temporal stasis can stop a person in time Category:Abilities